Birthday Gift
by itsmysunshine
Summary: It's James Potter's 1st birthday party. And Ron Weasley is going to be so late.


**AN** : Hey everyone! This is my very very 1st fanfic for Harry Potter. So please be gentle, and pardon me for my English

**Disclaimer** : No I do not own Harry Potter. The goddess JKR owns them.

-----

"Hermione, come on! We'll be late if you're not hurry!" said Ron from living room. Bloody hell, why do woman always have to be so slow whenever it comes to makeup and dress?, Ron muttered and looked so annoyed.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted even louder.

And still there's no answer. Furiously, Ron took steps to the stairs. There's no way he waited more longer. They're already late for James' 1st birthday party. And he didn't even want to think about what his mother would said seeing them late again. Nor what Ginny would yelled. Gosh, I thought every woman will become more calm once they had their first child, Ron thought. But not with Ginny. She's becoming more tempered nowadays. It's always, "_Ron, do not try to teach James anything dangerous!_" or "_Ron, please do not give him a chance to fly yet!_".

Heh, Ginny must've forgotten how his Harry behaved when he was one year old. Flying with the broomstick that Sirius gave him.

"Hermione, can you be more faster? I don't want to—"

Ron didn't finish his line as he saw his wife sitting on their bed. She was still using her bath robe. With her back on him, she didn't seem to hear what Ron had said.

"Hermione, what's wrong? How come you're not dressed yet? You know Mum will yell at us if we're late again. And you know Ginny, don't you?" Ron walked to his wife. And Hermione still didn't answer.

"Hermione?" now Ron was facing her. And he's frightened to see his wife stunned. Her eyes fixed into something that she held loosely.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Ron asked again. Now he knelt down beside Hermione. His hand brushed her cheeks softly. His movement caused a little reaction. Hermione looked into his face.

"Ron…"

"What happened, dear?"

And without no words, tears fell into her cheeks. She held the thing that she kept at her hand into Ron. And confusing, Ron took what she gave.

"What's this?" asked Ron.

Hermione gave a weak smile towards his husband. "It's James' birthday gift," she answered.

"What? But we already gave him a set of encyclopedia you said we have to give him," Ron asked again, looking at the thing that was in his hand, "And I didn't forget to also gave him a set of Weasley's newest products…"

Hermione frowned.

"Oh what's the big deal? He's not just a Potter, he's also a Weasley."

"Ronald Weasley, I'm not talking about books or some stupid things that you sent to him on his very first birthday, although I must tell you, those would make Ginny yelled at you even more."

"Oh okay. I will cancel the owl," Ron said. "Besides, I still can give him newest products when he grow up."

Hermione frowned again.

"Okay okay," Ron gave up. "Now may I know what is this?"

"It's a pregnancy test."

"What?"

"It's the thing that Muggle use when they want to check whether they're pregnant or not," Hermione explained. "And I just used it."

Ron stoned at his place. He looked at his wife hesitantly. "So…you…,"

Hermione smiled. "We're going to have a baby. Yes," she smiled. And in Ron's eyes, she's glowing. Even more beatiful than she is.

"I…I….I'm going to be a Dad!" Ron almost screamed.

Hermione nodded. "Yes you are."

"Oh bloody hell! I'm going to be a father!" Ron jumped just like a child. He's running downstairs and soon enough Hermione could hear him yelling over the fernace, undoubtedly using Floo network, "Mum! Mum! No no, stop yelling! Listen listen, is everyone there??"

And she heard Mrs.Weasley answered, "Yes we are. And we want to know why you two are so late, Ronald?"

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Ron screamed over the furnace. And then, Hermione heard everyone screaming.

"Yes, Harry. James is going to have a cousin. Nice gift, huh, mate?" Ron spoke happily, and Harry giggled.

Hermione closed her eyes. And touched her stomach.

"Be here soon," she whispered. "Your daddy's down there, can't wait to see you."


End file.
